Snowfall
by OhApple
Summary: It snowed during the night; Chandler tries to show Monica all the amazing things they could do with the twins, in the snow, all together - a family. One-shot. Mondler.


_A/N : A huge hug and a huge 'thank you' to **Cynthia Salander** for reading this and helping me. You are amazing :)_  
_It's been snowing for a week here and this winter wonderland outside inspired me for a story.._

* * *

"I want a snowfall kind of love  
That lights up the sky from below  
I want a snowfall kind of love  
That brings people to their window"

- _Snowfall, by Ingrid Michaelson_

"Mom! Dad! Wake up!" The door flung open as the twins barged into their parents' room, threw themselves on the bed and began to shake their parents awake. "Come on, it snowed! We wanna go play outside!" With that, they stormed out just as fast as they had entered.

Monica slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at Chandler. "Why do they always get so excited when it snows?" she asked in a small voice, snuggling closer to him, about to fall back asleep.

Chandler sat up and looked at his wife as if she had just told him the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Because it's _wonderful_ and _exciting_, duh!"

"Oh, yeah, that's right, you're a kid too, how did I forget that?" she mumbled sleepily, an amused smile spreading on her face.

He got up and tugged Monica's hand. "Come on, Mon..." he begged. "Come with me!"

She tried to pull away from him and fall back asleep, but he tugged her hand over and over again, pleading "Please, please, _please?"_

"Fine, fine," she sighed, realizing that he wouldn't give up until she got out of bed.

Grinning widely, Chandler took her to the large window of their living room, looking at the garden with the amazed look like that of a child. "What do you see?" he asked her.

"Snow, _duh_!" she smirked

"No, Mon, what do you_see?_ Don't you see more than that? Don't you see something more than just snow?"

"Chandler, you're gonna have to be clearer," she sighed, wondering where this conversation was going. "You just dragged me out of bed, I've been up for only 5 minutes, so excuse me if I don't see anything more than a thick, white layer covering our lawn."

"Oh, someone's grumpy this morning," he patted the small of her back, smiling, and passed his arm around her waist, kissing her forehead.

She looked at him, and couldn't help but smile - he always knew how to make her smile. He had _always_ known how to make her smile. Even back when they were just friends, he had been the one who possessed the ability to comfort her, and tell her that everything would be fine. Always.

That was one of the reasons she loved him so much.

"Now, look," Chandler pointed a finger outside, "I don't see just snow. I see a big garden where the four of us could run and have snowball fights. Me and Jack against you and Erica; Father and son against mother and daughter - that seems pretty fair to me. And see, right there, under the tree? The kids could build a big snowman, name it - because that's what kids do, they always name their stuff. And then, we could all just lie on the ground, look at the white sky and at all the snowflakes falling down on us. And the kids would probably open their mouths to try and eat the snowflakes, because once again, that's the kind of things kids do," he chuckled, his eyes shining as he spoke.

She put her head on his shoulder when he turned quiet. "I love you _so_ much," she murmured after several seconds of silence.

"I love you more", he replied, kissing her forehead.

Jack and Erica ran to their parents, more excited than ever. They had already put on their coats, shoes and bobble hats. "We're ready!" they beamed.

Chandler quickly put some clothes on too, and went out with them. It took the twins only a few minutes to team up with each other against their father.

Monica was still looking at them from behind the window.

Chandler had been so afraid for years - afraid that he wasn't ready, afraid that he wouldn't be a good father.

But what he didn't know was, he was the _best_ of all. Mostly because he had so much love to give them, but also because they gave him so much love in return.

Erica re-entered the living-room, her boots all covered in snow. She came to Monica, and tugged on her shirt sleeve with her freezing little hands.

"Mom, can you come with us, _pleaaaaaase_?"

"Of course, sweetheart," she laughed at the expression on her daughter's face. Who could resist her little girl's adorable smile?

A few years back, she would have freaked out even at the thought of snow melting on the floor, making it messy, but right now, she could not care less.

She had two adorable children, a loving, caring husband, and a lovely house. She had all she had ever dreamed of her whole life.

She picked up her red coat, lifted her daughter into her arms, and ran outside in the snow.

"But mom, you're still wearing your slippers!"

"I don't even care!" Monica replied, laughing as she placed her daughter on the ground.

She walked over to Chandler, hooked her arms around his neck, and softly kissed his lips.

She smiled as she realized for the millionth time that what she had - what _they_ had - was probably the best way to describe what _happiness_ meant.

* * *

_A/N: I sincerely hope you guys liked this._  
_Please review it and give me your opinion. There's nothing more encouraging than criticism - good or bad :)_


End file.
